


Larry Texts

by larrylouislove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Daddy Kink, Fetus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, how do tags work, i dont remember, i think, im literally an old lady, its the middle of the night, jk, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh yeah, okay thats all, one direction - Freeform, suuuper fetus, texting?, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylouislove/pseuds/larrylouislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of emotional but also kind of funny</p><p>basically how I imagine their text messages look like</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so this is happening XD I wrote this on my Wattpad account (larryxlouisxlove) but I decided to switch it over on to here! If you want a Spanish or Polish translation of this, its on Wattpad (: the links will be in the bio for this! I also have some other works on there that I plan to eventually pull over onto Ao3!

Harry: hey! it's me, harry xP

Louis: sup mate?

Harry: nothing, I'm just unpacking in our room haha! where are you?

Louis: in th kitchen gettin some noms

Harry: noms? 

Louis: yknow, food

Harry: ohh ^_^ I didn't understand that haha

Louis: yehh. r th other boys in there w u?

Harry: yeah, they are (: 

Louis: cool. 

Harry: i think it was really cool that we got put in a band together! I'm super super excited to get to know you and the boys better 

Louis: me 2 (:

Harry: you can sleep in the bed next to mine, okay?

Louis: ok

Louis: I'm on my way up 

Harry: yay! 

Louis: aha (: x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry for the long update xD I already have a lot of the story finished and on Wattpad

Harry: Lou 

Louis: what

Harry: I can't sleep

Louis: I c that. u keep tossing nd turning 

Harry: can I ask you something?

Louis: ye

Harry: why did you hug me when we were put in the band together?

Louis: was excited I guess 

Harry: okay (: I still can't sleep

Louis: im sorry

Harry: can I cuddle you?

Louis: uh sure I guess 

Harry: okay ^-^

Louis: b quiet so the boys dnt wake up ok?

Harry: okay. are you sure? I don't wanna annoy you..

Louis: ur not annoying 

Harry: I feel like I'm annoying, I'm just a little kid compared to you, you've already graduated high school

Louis: so what

Louis: maybe I like little kids

Harry: .........

Louis: oh my god

Harry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Louis: I didn't mean it that way ohhh my god! ahaha XD 

Harry: I screenshotted that!

Louis: ): just hurry up and get ur cute lil bum into my bed

Harry: my bum is not cute!

Louis: oh ye it is

Harry: and how would you know that Lou? (;

Louis: we get dressed in the same room duh

Harry: so you've been looking at my bum?

Louis: stop ur giggling and get over here b4 I change my mind haz

Harry: haz?

Louis: sry auto correct 

Harry: I quite like haz

Louis: ok (: now come cuddle

Harry: all right!


End file.
